Escaping the pain
by LoveLiesInTheSoul
Summary: It had been early summer when he told me, I couldn't believe that the boy who saved my life, the boy who I admired for years was moving to District 11, and I didn't have the guts to tell him that I loved him. A story of Katniss and Peeta if she never got the chance to tell him how she felt before he moves and she enters the games
1. Chapter 1

The memories still haunt me of the day he left, he was only one who I ever let into my heart, the only boy I ever loved, Peeta Mellark.

It had been early summer when he told me, I couldn't believe that the boy who saved my life, the boy who I admired for years was moving to District 11 and I didn't have the guts to tell him that I loved him.

He had been my classmate for years but one day in the fifth grade something changed inside of me after he saved my life it felt like thanking him was not enough, I fell in love with Peeta Mellark and I fell fast.

At first I didn't want to give my heart away like my mother did and become weak and frail like she did after my father died but I couldn't contain my love any longer.

At the end of the sixth grade when I was 12 Peeta told me that his dad was being transferred to district 11 so the whole family was moving too, he told me that I had been one of his best friends at school I told him I would miss him,I thanked him for the bread and told him to take care, then he hopped on the train and I never saw him again.

The next five and a half years had been torture, every day I woke up without a smile on my face knowing he wouldn't be at school,I knew I shouldn't of let myself love him I knew this would happen some days I would escape to the forest where my father used to hunt I tried to think of my good memories with Peeta but the one thing that kept popping back into my head was that I never got to tell him that I loved him we could've gone on date after date he would've stayed in district 12 with me.

But that didn't happen because I didn't have the guts to tell him any of that.

I was sixteen when the reaping for 74th annual Hunger games took place it was Prims first year so she was really nervous I went to stand with my age group hoping and praying that Prim wouldn't get picked.

When Effie trinket stepped on the stage she gave us the same old speech,

"Welcome, welcome to the reaping for the74th annual hunger games good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour."

"And as always ladies first". I held my breath

"Primrose Everdeen" I heard Prim's scream and my mind went blank,

"I volunteer I volunteer as tribute".

My mind was racing did I just volunteer?

**Oh god I'm going to die then I stopped for a minute and thought, well what do have here Katniss? that's right nothing, I'd rather die than not be with Peeta maybe my wish finally came true?**


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally came out of my trance I was up on stage with Effie "ah how nice that must of been your sister" she said "and now for the gentlemen ,Gale Hawthorne"

My heart stoped my best friend is in the hunger games only one survives and I sure hope It's not me.

Gale looks at me in shock I can see the pain in his eyes but he's trying to be strong I knew Gale ever scene my dad died both our fathers where killed by the mine explosion we helped each other hunt we're survivors and I know he's going to win this. I just hope someone kills me before gale has to I can't bear to live with out Peeta any longer besides Gale and I share every scrap of food we hunt,when I die I'm sure he'll give some to prim and mom we promised to help each others families if either of us gets picked.

Gale looks like he's thinking the same thing so we board the train in silence until Effie comes bounding down the train excited "oh yes some of the districts trains where delayed we get to watch the live reaping much more exciting then the recaps come sit".

I was spacing out the entire time not wanting to watch this until I notice gale looking over at me trying to get my attention "our tributes" a neon green haired district escort say on screen "Aspen Woods and Peeta Mellark representing district 11".

"Oh god Katniss are you alright!?" Gale says "oh dont worry dear they dont look that strong"

neither of them know that I love Peeta not even Gale.

I try and get off the floor where I had been curled up in the fetal position sobbing for twenty minutes but I just can't bear to think about the situation.

"I'm fine I was-wa-as think-ing-thin-king about -p-p-prim"I lied letting out a wail

"why dont you sit down Darling and go to your room" Effie said

"thats probly best for you Catnip feel better" says Gale.

I lay down and think about what just happened my best friend, my love and I are in the hunger games

two of us will die maybe all of us I try not think about Peeta dead in the arena or Gale with a knife thought his chest not even thirty minutes later Effie's on the couch watching the recaps with gale me resting my head on gale's lap trying to forget the past three hours of my life when an avox comes in the room holding the phone out to Effie.

"oh hello Felton how was it in 11 oh yes? well thats in regulation one of mine!? Well shes right here"

Gale and I look at each other "Katniss dear someone from the district 11 train would like to speak to you" Effie says.

She hands me the phone "Katniss is that you ? tell me it's not true" I freeze


End file.
